A Kiss for A Name
by aku-md
Summary: Tomoyo gets into trouble when she visits her longtime friend. That's what you get for making a deal with Eriol! Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!


A Kiss for A Name 

She stood outside the parlor listening to the melody Eriol brought to life with the piano.

"That's a lovely song you're playing." Tomoyo beamed.

"Thank you, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo gave a soft laugh as she sat beside the pianist. "How long have we been friends, Eriol-kun? Six? Seven years? Yet you still insist on addressing me as Daidouji-san. I wouldn't be surprised if one day you refer to me as Daidouji-sama."

Eriol gathered the music sheets scattered on top of the piano as he answered, "True, but I only would like to give the utmost respect best suited to a beauty such as yourself, Daidouji-san." The reincarnated magician took the said beauty's hand to kiss it.

But the heiress was quick enough to keep it anchored down the seat. "I'll let you kiss my hand if you promise to call me by my first name from now on."

He gave a mock sigh, "Alas, Daidouji-san, that is one habit I could not break. Even though I had just lost the opportunity to kiss your elegant hand there are other parts of you that I can still kiss." And his blue eyes glinted with mischief.

The statement certainly challenged Tomoyo's cool composure. For a moment, she was scandalized by such statement which warranted a light swat on Eriol's arm. "Eriol-kun!" she chastised. "You and your warped sense of humor!"

Eriol gave out a hearty laugh evidently enjoying the girl's mild discomfort.

"Go ahead and laugh your head out. I know how you take pleasure in playing these little tricks on me." Tomoyo declared letting her friend have his fun and see him laugh. Since Sakura and Syaoran have been together, Tomoyo had been hanging out with Eriol as to avoid intruding in the lovebirds' "alone time". But she has to admit it, it has been a delightful experience in the company of Eriol and his two guardians. There was certainly not a dull moment in the Hiiragizawa household, with Nakuru and Spinel to make matters better, or worst...

She turned her back to him implying that his most recent stunt was not appreciated.

The boy noticed her silence. "Daidouji-san, I didn't mean to make fun of you. I'm very sorry..."

Then her shoulders started to shake. Eriol did not take it as a good sign. Me and my big mouth! he had thought. Now, he made this beautiful girl cry. He held her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Daidouji-san, I..."

What looked like a silent sobbing was actually a suppressed snickering. The heiress then exploded into laughter, "Oh Eriol-kun, you should've seen the look in your face! It was priceless!" and formed a frame in front of his face using her thumbs and forefingers. "I wish I brought my camera to capture it. A true Kodak moment!"

Realizing he had been duped by her mediocre acting skills, he was speechless for a second. Upon gaining back his senses, he asked Tomoyo, "Now that we are even, Daidouji-san. I've been thinking about that kiss I want to collect."

"What kiss? Oh that." Tomoyo wiped the tears that fell due to hilarity.

"No, the other one."

She knit her brows as she dug through her brain what he meant by "the other kiss". When she turned to Eriol, Tomoyo noticed there was something different with the way he stared at her. It was some how predatory. Warning bells came off in her head telling her to get away from the reincarnated mage immediately.

"Now, now Eriol-kun, you can't be serious?" she asked. Tomoyo rose from her seat and took cautious steps back from him.

"Oh but I am, my dear Daidouji-san. I'm thinking where I would want to kiss you. Hmm, at the forehead? Cheek? Temple? Neck?" Eriol's voice had gone deeper. "Or maybe..." he hinted as his eyes wandered down to her breasts.

The heiress noticed what those blue eyes were gazing and immediately used her arms to cover herself. She suddenly felt naked despite the thick turtle neck that covered her from neck to wrists. Tomoyo laughed nervously, "You must have gone crazy, Eriol-kun! Aren't you still used to the petty methods I use for revenge?" She eyed her path across the parlor. Judging by the direction she was heading, she will be trapped in a corner in no time.

Now the corner she had dreaded touched her back. She swallowed the lump she felt in her throat. A dead end.

"Running out of places to hide, Daidouji-san?" he smoothly stated as he caged her with his arms. "How about that deal you proposed earlier? A kiss for a name."

"S-sounds reasonable." The girl muttered. It can't be that bad, can it?

Eriol leaned down and whispered against her lips, "Tomoyo."

The way he said her name and the feel of his warm breath on her skin made Tomoyo's pulse leap. If she would be asked someday how Eriol said her name, she only has one word for it: sensual.

In a matter of seconds, Tomoyo was receiving the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. The slow and savoring kind where his skillful tongue memorized the contours of her mouth and his soft lips rubbed gently against her own. It would be an understatement if described that she felt hot and flustered at that moment. No, it would be something like, as if fire was licking at your belly.

He coaxed Tomoyo to kiss him back just through the expert movements of his tongue and lips. Unknowingly, the heiress returned it and also wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck to bring him closer to herself. She considered it absurd before when her friends say that you could lose yourself in a kiss. But now she would even testify the truth of that statement.

Eriol lifted his head and watched her open her eyes. He smiled at the fact that Tomoyo had the same dazed look he had. His hands framed her delicate face and stroked her flushed cheeks with his thumbs. She searched his eyes for answers but there were none just the longing to kiss her again. He let her catch her breath when he spoke, "Tomoyo."

The same mischievous look that Eriol had was now found in her eyes. "I suppose I owe you another one for that." Tomoyo was already pulling him down.

Eriol laughed, "Yes you do."

He let her capture his lips with hers.


End file.
